Within The Pages
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Zexion unwittingly stumbles accross a new world, one with a rather extensive collection of books. If he could feel, he'd be delighted. But then he meets it's Librarian...


A crossover between Pagemaster and Kingdom Hearts. It had to be done.

* * *

He'd run across this place by chance. He hated to admit it but he wouldn't have found it had he not been paired with Xigbar for a mission. The man either had the absolute worst sense of direction or he just didn't pay attention. They'd come out of the darkness to find themselves standing in the middle of a rather large library. He'd known before he'd even fully emerged, before he'd seen the long shelves filled with literature. The scent alone had told him where he was-that wonderful scent that books had. Paper and ink and the glue that held it all together. And in this case it had the distinct mustiness of old books.

He couldn't feel anything, but if he could this would have made him happier than words could describe. But of course they were on a mission and he wasn't about to start slacking off just because he'd found such a treasure. Besides that, a place like this required full attention without the distractions of the free shooter. He couldn't hope to enjoy searching the books with the other man leaning over his shoulder and making foolish comments, so he made a mental note of where the library was and dragged his comrade back into the portal, insisting that he would lead this time and suggesting that Xigbar was doing this on purpose to stall having to work.

It would be several days before he would find the time to return to that place with it's vast collection of books. He wasted no time in approaching the nearest shelf, trailing his fingers gently along each spine in a careful caress as he read each title, lips moving silently. He was amazed to see the condition of some of the books-such care had been taken with them! Even the oldest ones seemed to be holding up well. He'd only ever seen books so cared for in his own collection. And he'd spent many a tireless night repairing them. Fixing broken spines, re-inserting pages, carefully darkening faded words-all by hand. He couldn't bear to see a book in poor shape so if there were anything he could do to keep them in good condition he did so, painstakingly.

He paused, fingers gently removing a book from it's space and cradling it in one hand, carefully opening it's cracked old cover as he perused the pages within, absorbed in it's contents.

Despite his engrossment with the text, it was surprising he didn't notice the old man approaching him. So he was temporarily startled when the stranger rested a hand on his shoulder. He jerked slightly, turning around, snapping the book shut and clutching it to his chest protectively. He didn't know what he expected, but the man before him would have been the last thing. He was so decidedly normal-certainly he shouldn't have been able to creep up on Zexion without him noticing!

The man examined him with eyes that seemed to see straight through him to his very core. It sent a distressing chill down his spine as he took a step back, away from him. But the stranger merely moved his gaze to the book in Zexion's arms.

"I would assume that you're looking for a book, boy."

It was not a question and so Zexion did not answer, instead continuing to watch the man warily.

"Is there something in particular you're searching for?" And then without waiting for an answer he continued. "No, no. Don't tell me. I'm very good at guessing precisely what a person needs."

His eyes swiveled back from the book and met Zexion's as he appeared to think deeply on the subject. Zexion didn't allow the stranger time to tell him what he thought he needed. Instead he returned the book to it's shelf, trying to do so without damaging it while simultaneously keeping an eye on the old man. "There is nothing I need." Zexion whispered, slipping past him.

The strange man didn't say another word as Zexion fled the library. He would be back and they both knew it.

~Owari~


End file.
